Lined Paper
by AymsterSilver
Summary: Ryuzaki never died...So who will win this time? And who will die? A revised version of Death Note. Numerous Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Author Here: This is my first Death Note fanfic. Ever!! I hated it when L died so I wanted to make an alternate story leaving after the part Higuchi is caught by the police and killed by Light. It's about a day or awhile later in this chapter doesn't really matter, but because I love winter so much. LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOW LET IT SNOWWWW. **

* * *

**If Kira was a Snowflake**

Ryuzaki looked up at one of the millions of snowflakes drifting down. It was so peculiar, how the first snowflake was looked upon many with disgust. It would mean that winter was starting again, and a handful of people hated winter. But the others would look at that snowflake and get excited. Children for instance, loved to see the snow come down. Ryuzaki himself used to love snow, but the past few years everything he thought of had been about Kira. So today, he looked at that snowflake curiously and imagined that little snowflake as Kira.

"C-Can we go now?" Light disrupted his thoughts. "I-I'm freezing m-my …butt off."

The two of them were in a park sitting on a bench. Nothing had been unusual about that, except the fact that they were handcuffed together, and people walking by gave exchanged glances to one another.

"No" Ryuzaki answered with a smirk on his face. "If you're Kira, then you deserve it."

Light crossed his arms, then slumped against the bench looking rueful but also enraged. He sighed then covered his face with his scarf to insulate more heat. "How can you be sitting there, not wearing any winter clothes at this time of year?" He sneered.

Ryuzuki still never stopped looking away from the falling snow and shrugged. "I'm just not cold."

"You should really-

"Look up there." Ryuzuki interrupted pointing in an aimless direction. "See that snowflake?"

"There are millions of snowflakes…" Light mumbled looking slightly away.

"Then just look at one and pretend that's the one I'm pointing at." He insisted.

Light rolled his eyes, then looked at one flowing around unlike the clones around it. This was making him in a somewhat irritable mood. "Ok. I see one. So what is it now? Are you going to make some prodigious philosophy?"

"I was thinking more of an inquiry. After all, I still strongly believe you're Kira." L pressed his thumb against his mouth, pushing his lip in thought. "Now think. Kira is that snowflake going down to the ground. Half the people on earth think that Kira's a saint. The other half, think Kira's a neglectful self-centred counterfeit, who happens to make prisoners who are well known, drop down from heart attacks simultaneously. Now think hard. Would it be appealing to you if only half of the people believed that you shouldn't exist and the other half believed you were some god, which may inflict some type of war? But think of it this way. Children like snow. Adults hate snow. People like Kira. People hate Kira. Don't you think the people who like Kira are behaving in a sort of childish manor?"

If it hadn't been for his trusty scarf, Light's face would have been a dead give away. This was driving him insane. He was immensely cold, He was handcuffed to guy who was on the top of his hit man list, and L was portraying him as some sort of pied piper. He took a deep breath then asked very slowly so his voice wouldn't crack in anger. "For the last time…" He began, frustrated, "What leads you to believe I'm Kira?"

L looked at him, after what seemed to be three hours since he last looked at Light. "If it's making you angry, just know that I don't want you to be Kira. Through my eyes, you're guilty till proven innocent, but as far as police rules, you're lucky because you're innocent till proven guilty."

Light relaxed a little "Sometimes, you make no sense whatsoever. But I still don't understand. You want me to be innocent, so why don't you just say I'm innocent, and I stay innocent for the rest of eternity?"

Ryuzaki gave a friendly smile. "Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way. I won't let our friendship act as a barrier against my job."

Light laughed. "That's a bit sinister, don't you think?" Silence took over for a minute, then Light decided he would break the silence by asking. "Why did you decide we had to be handcuffed again?"

"Since Higuchi died, I decided that this could not be the act of just having one notebook out in Japan. There must be another one out there. This led me to also believe you attained it somehow, but gave it to someone else to kill Higuchi when given the chance. I must admit, this is the most confused I've ever been in my life. And I envy you for overcoming me if you are the original Kira. But I'm letting my instinct guide me at our current time, and yet it's not a very good strategy."

The two boys stared at the snow falling down then at the people passing by. The trees covered by snow gave the air a cheery feeling, which was kind of ironic seeing that there was still a mass murderer killing prisoners.

"It's controversial isn't it…" Light soothingly exclaimed. " The way Kira is killing only prisoners. Crime rates have gone down a massive amount." He guessed he was trying to change Ryuzaki's mind, because a part of him had no intention of killing him. Light sort of contemplated on whether L was his friend or it was just fun to have him around because L was actually competition for him. Either way, he would have to kill L at some point of his life.

A walking couple passed, holding hands and Light immediately searched for a new topic. "You should get a girlfriend, Ryuzaki."

Light thought this was the first time L ever looked really surprised other than the time he found out shinigamis exist. Right after he said that, L jumped from his odd way of sitting then tried turning his body to face Light. Instead, his handcuffs yanked Light's hand and pulled him into the snowy ground. "G-Girlfriend?" Ryuzaki said. He looked kind of nervous. And Light, being the expert on girls, instantly knew that even though Ryuzaki was a prodigy detective, he was not very smart when it came to relationships. For instance, Light was now on the ground with his face full of snow, while L was standing over him like some maniac stuttering the word "girlfriend"

"Yeah" Light spat out snow. "Haven't you ever had one?"

"Umm." Ryuzaki's eyes were wide open as if he had just woken up. "Misa's a girl, and I suppose she's a friend."

"That's not what I meant, Ryuzaki." Light got up from the snow then began brushing himself off. "I'm talking about dating. I'm just suggesting if you have a girlfriend, it really loosens you up." Then he also thought how much they distract you from doing other things but never told Ryuzaki, because it was all part of his sub-plan.

"Do take things into consideration, Light" L looked up at the snow again. "You are my first friend, so how likely is it that I had a girlfriend before I met you?"

"Not that likely, I presume." Light smiled. "I don't take Misa all too seriously, but what can I say? Be nice to everyone and it will be beneficial in the end."

Ryuzaki nodded. "I thought about what you said earlier, and it just occurred to me that it's really actually cold."

* * *

Matsuda was sitting opposite from the Shinigami that had an overwhelming presence. It was staring at him. And he decided it was safer to pretend that he didn't notice. He turned around repeatedly on one of the computer chairs cautiously glancing at it sometimes, then he couldn't take it anymore. "Gah! What are you staring at? Do you see I'm going to die any second or something?! Are you thinking of killing me cause you have nothing better to do?!"

Rem's lips curled then she sighed. "You humans are quite intriguing. When you are bored you do repetitive motions with your hands or body. In the Shinigami world we don't bother doing anything of the sort."

Matsuda looked down, and realised he was twiddling his thumbs. Then he stopped and hid his hands behind his back. Looking bashful he said "Oh I'm sorry, it's just that you are…"

"A death god. Yes." She answered for him.

Aizawa was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed deep in thought. Occasionally he would look up and look like he was about to say something but then he would bow his head and lean back on the wall to think even further. Matsuda seemed to take notice of this.

"Aizawa?" He said getting up from his chair. "What's on your mind?"

Aizawa looked at Matsuda, startled then shrugged his shoulders. "I was just thinking about the incident earlier, where it appeared that there were two Kira's. One, trying to communicate to the real Kira by sending messages on TV, and us pretending that we were the real Kira."

Matsuda tilted his head "So…"

"I remember that when that Kira said he had a shinigami, He said that he also had eyes." Aizawa stared past Matsuda to Rem, as if he knew where he could find more answers.

"Hey, don't forget Kira can also be a girl…" Matsuda remarked cheerfully

Aizawa looked back at Matsuda "Huh?"

Matsuda looked up at his sour expression then shied away. "Oh it's nothing. It's just that you said 'he had a shinigami' when it could be a she or maybe just a kid."

Aizawa now frowned. "Damn it Matsuda. You shouldn't be joking about in a situation like-

"He's right though." Rem murmured. "Anyone who possesses the notebook doesn't have to be worthy of power. It could be a selfish little child or really an ignorant fool. But you. You want to ask me something. I can see it in your eyes."

Aizawa was yet again startled. Then he looked her straight in the eyes and stepped closer. "Those Shinigami eyes. They can see people's names am I correct?"

Rem nodded. "Go on…" she beckoned.

"What else can they do?"

Rem was silent for a minute, with Matsuda, Aizawa, and now Kanzo and Soichiro listening attentively. "Our eyes can see the life spans of people."

Aizawa was impatient now and was yelling. "The full details though. Give me the full details. Is my life span decreasing because I touched the book? Is L going to insist we destroy it?" Aizawa was right. There were rules on the back of the notebook stating that anyone who touches the book will suffer great consequences if the notebook is harmed in anyway.

"I can not interpret things like that. For now, you are going to die from old age. If there is a slight altar to the your future, I will see your life span change."

Aizawa was furious now. Matsuda and Kenzo were holding him back in case he went raging towards the shinigami. "But the full details! What about the full details!"

There was a sparkle in Rem's eye. She smirked, then said. "If you're talking about seeing death note users, I can tell you now. When you see another death note user, you can not see their life spans. It's a way they don't mistake each other for being normal humans."

Aizawa calmed down and the room was silent except for Aizawa's panting. "Give me the eyes then. I want to get rid of that son of a bitch."

Rem sighed. "You have a family am I not correct?"

"Stop changing the subject! I want those eyes." He started struggling against Matsuda's and Kenzo's grip.

"There is a consequence you'd have to pay in order to gain such a power." She cocked her head to one side.

"I'll do anything."

"Half your life span then."

Everyone gasped. The room fell silent.

* * *

**Author Again: I know EH!? It's different. Let me know if I did anything wrong. Besides the fact that I'm changing the story completely. FOR ALL YOU MELLO and NEAR and MATT etc. fans. DONT YOU WORRY. I'm going to incorperate them in somehow too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Here!: So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. And I hope it's any good.**

* * *

**Massacre of Strawberries**

"Watari, You can let us in now." L said as him and Light were going through the last sections of security. The steel doors slid open, revealing a long hallway with numerous doors and as they stepped in, Ryuzaki turned his body to face Light. "Light-kun. Since you were in the snow earlier, your clothes are wet. You may want to change before you catch a cold. Besides, I don't want to be handcuffed to a person who is ill or I might have to face the consequences myself."

Light stood there awkwardly for a minute. "…I'm not getting undressed with you staring right at me if that's what you mean."

Ryuzaki gawked then blushed. "Uh, right. I forgot to…I mean to say I'm going to…I was going to unlock these handcuffs before we go our separate ways. My mind is dilapidated right now, and I need a little time on my own to get things straight anyway."

Light raised an eyebrow. "I can see that. I was a little worried there the second you said I should undress myself."

Ryuzaki rummaged through his pocket looking for the key no doubt. Finally, he took out the shinny metal piece and Light had a small glint in his eyes. "Don't get any ideas." L discouraged. "Be sure that the key won't be in that place next time." With those last words, he turned the lock and the handcuffs instantly let Light go.

"Am I going to be cuffed to you again some time soon?"

"Oh yes, Light," Ryuzaki nodded his head, and went off in the opposite direction. "After I had some strawberry shortcake… No, make that strawberry shortcake with a chocolate éclair and some of those panda cookies…Oh and maybe with a small bit of marmalade and some…"

Whatever Ryuzaki said after, it was too far for Light to hear. He stared at L until he was sure L had left and wasn't within spying range. Looking side to side to make sure no one was following him he took out his cell phone and dialled a number.

* * *

"Misa? How 'bout another apple, huh? I've done a ton of work today…giving you the eyes, shortening your life span and all. Like come on. Don't you think I deserve one? Never mind about one. I earned ten thousand eh?"

"Ryuk, I'm really on a tight schedule here. And yes, you really helped me out by giving me a second pair of shinigami eyes. Without your help, my happily ever after with Light would never happen. He told me in the letter that I have to go straight to him, touch him with a piece of the notebook then write Ryuzaki's real name in the notebook. It's that simple! To think I will be married by just killing off Ryuzaki. Eeeee! I can't wait to arrange our wedding!" Misa looked up dazzled and daydreaming.

Ryuk and Misa were walking down a busy road. Like always, no one seemed to notice Ryuk and his Shinigami presence. "Huh? A wedding? Isn't that a little too much for Light's standards?"

Misa stopped then stared up at Ryuk in an incensed sort of way. "What do you mean by a little too much for Light's standards?!" She shrugged then continued walking. "He told me that he decided he wanted to live with me in a world full of butterflies and whatever else that's good, rather than a bunch of ugly criminals. He told me that. I would know. I WOULD KNOW!"

"Somehow I doubt he said butterflies…" Ryuk sighed. Misa snarled at Ryuk and he held up his hands in defence. "Ahem…Don't get me wrong. I think a wedding is a great idea, I guess. Can there be a lot of apples on the buffet table?"

"That's more like it. Our wedding is going to be great." Misa said satisfied. "And I think you deserved your extra apple." There was a little grocery store at the side and Misa picked up a shinny apple and handed the storekeeper the cash. "Thank you, Mr. Makoto…"

The man looked astounded then asked, "How do you know my name?"

Misa herself was baffled, then realised what she just done and blushed. "Uh…Got to go, my mother needs me." She ran away with Ryuk behind her and clutched the apple in her hand. They stopped at an intersection and she panted. "That was close. I shouldn't say unknown people's names like that."

"Who cares." Ryuk muttered. "Now for that delicious apple in your hand?"

Before Misa could throw Ryuk the apple, there was a brief ringing sound, and it appeared to be coming from her cell phone. She tussled through her bag till she got a hold of a cell phone, but to her dismay, it was the wrong one. "Darn, where's that other phone. Aha! Here it is." She flicked it open abruptly and pressed the talk button. "Hello? Light Love! Where are you…"

Ryuk gazed impatiently while the apple in Misa's hands was being waved about in her miscellaneous hand gestures. He grumbled. "I hate being tantalised with apples…"

"_I'm back at our headquarters." _Light's menacing voice answered back. "_Did you get the notebook like I asked?"_

"Everything went as planned!" Misa exclaimed, but she hesitated. "Uh…I forgot Ryuzaki's name though…"

Light didn't answer back for a moment like Misa hoped he would. "_You forgot his name? Forgot? Damn it Misa, we can't live in a world of tranquillity if Ryuzaki isn't dead!"_

Misa's expression turned blank. "But but but but. I have the eyes! I made the deal with Ryuk! Don't be mad at me."

"_What?" _Light voice faded. He was smirking on the other end. But Misa was imagining him with a worried face. _"You didn't have to do that dummy. Now your life span is shortened by half again."_

"But I wanted to. Because I love you and I want to marry you and and and-

"_We will live in our ideal world after all." _Light was sounding cheesy, but in Misa's case it wouldn't matter how much of a con he had to be to trick her. She was just completely oblivious to the world, and he would use her until he succeeded all his aspirations. This was easier to him then he thought. That is, it was for now.

"I'm coming home now." Misa cheerfully squealed.

"_You do that, Misa. Come home. Come home to me." _After hearing Light's finishing words, Ryuk laughed his baleful laugh.

* * *

"Half my life span?" Aizawa repeated out loud, so that the rest of the investigation team could perceive the words. It wasn't really for them though. His mind was pondering in spontaneous directions and by repeating it, he felt he could understand it better. "Half my life span…"

"Don't do it Aizawa! Think of your family!" Soichiro yelled trying to convince him not to use the eyes. "You're daughter would need you for the next sixty or seventy years of her life! How would your wife Yuriko feel!?"

"But by the time my original time comes, who knows, my daughter could be killed by Kira for all I know." Aizawa's eyes fell to the floor.

"Aizawa! With half your life span gone you can't do all the things everyone dreams of doing…Like skydiving or riding elephants or something!" Matsuda uttered out, but Kenzo hit him on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Shut up Matsuda, you're just making it worse." Kenzo stated.

"Silence." Rem hissed through her teeth and to everyone's surprise, they actually listened to her. "Aizawa, you have a family that must be nourished and family's do not maintain balance when their loved ones are being subjects to death. I've analysed this in the past. They need you, and they won't care if you've killed Kira or not."

Aizawa breathed deeply, but looked away from everyone because somehow he felt shameful for what he desperately wanted prior. He opened his wallet, and took out a picture of his daughter waving at the camera. "Yumi." He murmured under his breath. It was true. She needed him, and half his life span wasn't going help her in any way. He sighed then turned away from everyone so he could sit down on one of the couches. "I've made up my mind. If something, and I mean anything happens that relates to my family being endangered, I will get the eyes."

Matsuda sighed in relief. "Ah, at least that's dealt with." He put his hands behind his head. "Nobody is getting eyes and we can live back he way we normally are."

"Not necessarily Matsuda." Kenzo remarked. "Don't you realise how likely it is for any of our families putting themselves in danger? We're exposed to so much information that Kira could find out and hold them hostage or something."

Aizawa turned his head slightly. "Rem, if I get the eyes, but never used the book, would the death note users still see my life span?"

Rem turned to face him. "I don't know. I've never given the eyes to a non-death note user."

The door to the investigation room burst open and Ryuzaki with Watari behind him walked in. "I didn't miss any absolute information have I?" Ryuzaki stalked in. He had his hands in his pockets but didn't bother looking at any of his team. Instead he went to the big screen computer and sat down in one of the chairs. "Um. Shortcake please Watari, and an éclair would be nice."

Everyone looked at one another indecisive to say what just happened between Aizawa and the eyes. Light came into the room, which seemed to be seconds later. Only he had a coffee in his hand and sipped it frequently. "Misa's coming here soon. I was just talking to her on the phone and…" He stopped to look at the startled faces. "What is it? Am I not allowed coffee in the investigation room?"

"Kenzo, from the panicked look on your face. You can't hide your previous conversation for long." Ryuzaki said occupied at the computer but still not looking at any of the team, while Watari left the massive room.

Kenzo gave a small gasp before starting. Light went over to sit on the couch opposite Aizawa to listen. "It's Aizawa, Ryuzaki." Kenzo looked around for some reference to not continue from the other guys but it was never shown. "He believes he's found a way to find Kira easily."

Light raised an eyebrow. What could possibly be easy enough to find him?

They all watched as Ryuzaki got up from his seat and faced them. "Interesting. Aizawa. I see it's something that wouldn't go by you're companions approval. Could your idea possibly be what I'm thinking this very minute?"

Aizawa slumped forward to rest his elbows on his knees and he sighed. "I was going to trade half my life span to obtain the shinigami eyes."

Light's eyes widened. That's right. If Aizawa had the eyes, he would see that Light had no life span. It didn't matter if someone else like Misa had the eyes because they wouldn't bother turning Light in for being Kira. Aizawa on the other hand would have full proof that he was Kira and this wasn't a case that could be taken to court, so there was no way he could convince the judge that Aizawa is just a mental idiot who sees hallucinations. As for him, he would be executed and his life goal would dissipate through the whole of the universe. As long as Aizawa was a trusted friend to the investigation team, there would be no mistake that Light really was Kira.

"Amazing…I was thinking the exact thing." Ryuzaki sat back down in his computer chair and turned back to the work he was doing. "The problem with that idea however, is the riddance of your life span. No one is willing enough to give it up. I was thinking that we could get a prisoner who is sentenced to death anyway to make that deal and point Kira out but there would no telling for sure that he is actually telling the truth. With you, it would be simple and versatile because we know how much you want to bring the real Kira down."

Aizawa nodded. But while this was all happening, Light was panicking on the inside. He could not concentrate on what they were saying. 'What should I do?' he thought. 'Should I kill Aizawa? I could have done it a long time ago. I can just…but no. If I did that, it would be a dead give away and with Aizawa having a fake identity for the past year, there's no way Kira could get a hold of it unless he was part of this team.' Light spilled his coffee a bit, but he didn't seem to notice. 'What if he's on the street and Misa just kills him pretending that Kira had eyes to see his name? But the reason why Kira would kill him would be difficult to pull off. Kira only killed prisoners and Aizawa was far from being a criminal.'

"…It is likely I will do it though." Aizawa continued. "I don't care if I suffer the consequences. Huh? Light, you spilled coffee on your pants."

Light shook his head as if he was in a trance. "Oh? Did I?" He looked down. And like Aizawa said, there was a coffee stain right near his left pocket. "Haha, I guess I did." He then noticed on the ground, a picture of a girl waving at the camera. "Oh did somebody drop this?" He bent over to pick it up.

"Oh that's mine." Aizawa claimed. "I must have dropped it when I was so tied up in this conversation."

Light looked at the picture. And a purely evil idea flashed through his mind. "Who is this?" He asked pleasantly as if he wasn't just thinking of all the ways he could destroy Aizawa.

"Oh that's my daughter. Yumi. Yuriko, my wife and I took her to the zoo that day. I couldn't believe how excited she got when she saw a giraffe up close for the first time. She looks so happy in that picture."

"Ah, Yumi. Yah, that name suits her." Light gave an appeasing smile then gave the picture back to Aizawa. He was laughing in the inside. 'Aiwawa' He thought. 'Your life, is ruined…'

Rem stared at Light, a worried expression on her face, as if she knew exactly what he was going to do next…

* * *

**Author Again: So what's Light's plan huh?! I can't tell you till the next chapter but I think you get the general idea. haha but not the full details. Please Reveiw.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Here: So I did this chapter yesterday but decided not to submit it till today just cause...I'm cool that way. It's weird now because the characters that I totally despised in the past are now my favorite characters...:S I used to hate Near and Mello in the past but now I love them!! And Matsuda is a BITCH for killing Light in the end because Light is what makes the whole show continue. But now I went back to loving him :)!!**

* * *

**Woke up on the Wrong Side**

"Open up already guys. It's cold out here." Misa pounded on the glass doors waiting for them to automatically slide open. She guessed no one saw her on the security cameras yet seeing that she was there for half a minute and she didn't bother pressing the caller button on the side that would make contact with them so that they knew when to open the doors. She was too self-absorbed to ask someone's permission. "It's cold out here!"

"Boy, I'll say" Ryuk agreed, eating the little bit of apple left. "Why don't you have hot chocolate or whatever they call it when you get inside."

Misa gave up on banging on the door, "Because hot chocolate is fattening. I can't afford to loose my model career…But now that you say it, it's very tempting to have a drink of some sort because that apple you gave me from your world was nasty." She made a scrunched up face.

Ryuk chuckled and Misa was back to banging on the door. "Hey," She said peering through. "I see someone coming." Like she said, a dark figure was coming towards them. To Misa's surprise, the doors slid open, causing her to stumble forward, before the figure came all the way up to them.

"Took you long enough." Light said glaring at her.

Misa looked up at Light then blushed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I have a piece of the notebook you told me to-

"Shhh." Light holding up his finger to his mouth in a discrete sort of way. His face was facing away from the security camera and he began to speak very quietly. "What took you so long?" To make their appearance less suspicious he held her in his arms and it seemed she blushed even more deeply.

"Ryuk wanted an apple so I bought him an apple." Misa exclaimed, she then realised that Light could not see Ryuk so she pulled out a piece of lined paper from her pocket and touched it to Light's skin. He contiguously saw Ryuk and regained most of his old memories.

"Long time no see, old friend." He smiled his generally depraved smirk, then he beckoned them to come to the next hall where there were no security cameras. "I have a question to ask you Ryuk." Misa and Ryuk followed, only Misa was tampering with Light's hand now.

"The Death Note. Remember when I tried it on all those criminals a long time ago and tried to make them do what seemed the impossible? For instance, I tried making one escape to France before his death or somewhere of the sort, then I tried to make one draw L's face, which didn't quite work."

Ryuk laughed. "Heh Heh, You make things a lot more interesting when you write names like that. Yes I remember."

"Well that was just a test, to see what the death note is capable of. But can you write someone's cause of death like this? Someone else kills the victim. Can I control someone else to kill the person I want to die?"

Ryuk looked blank. "Huh? You've never really tried that before. The times where you wrote a brief summary of how you would like them to die were never specific."

"Exactly." Light pointed out. "For instance, the time when I had that guy hijack the bus, I just wrote. ' he gets hit by a car' and he got hit by a car, but I didn't state who's car it was or who was driving the car."

"Yah. So what's your point?" Ryuk asked tilting his head.

Light's lips curved. "I'm going to experiment once again, but only when the right time comes. I believe Aizawa's wife is a little…distant from him now."

"Huh?" Misa asked as if she just woken up after playing with Light's hands so much. "What does Aizawa have to do with this?"

Light looked down at Misa and smiled, which was supposed to give her a connotation of comfort. He didn't really know whether he looked too evil there for a moment though. "He's an obstacle in our way honey. I don't want to kill him…yet, but just distract him a bit before we can go on the right track again."

Misa was silent for a moment. "What's he doing that makes him in our way?"

"He's contemplating on getting the shinigami eyes and you know what'll happen if he sees the two of us."

Ryuk chortled once again.

Misa put on a happy expression. "Light! I can see L's name. Let me see him so I can see his real name!"

Light turned pale. And a knot twisted up in his stomach for what seemed like ages. He had been overconfident about everything that now he never passed with that feeling. Adrenaline never pumped through his blood because he knew that no one except Ryuzaki could outdo his brilliance. It had just occurred to him, that even though L was his greatest adversity, Light felt he wanted to feel that feeling again. He wanted to feel like someone was chasing him with a gun because it was the only thing that made him feel like he was still human. And L was the only thing giving that feeling to him. But it wasn't just that…L had become his greatest friend.

"No." He shouted at her. "Don't write his name down. I forbid you to."

Misa was dumbfounded. She looked up at Light who seemed remarkably dangerous at the moment and tried taking back what she said. "What did I do wrong? Isn't it about time we killed him? You had wanted this for ages."

"Well now I don't. Don't even tell me his real name, it might tempt me."

"But-

"Don't do it!" He yelled in outrage. Light had never been so frustrated in his life, nor had he been confused. L was now his best friend but his greatest enemy. It didn't make sense. Not one bit of sanity went through Light's brain and he stomped out of the hall leaving Ryuk and Misa, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

The puzzle was nearly finished again. He placed one blank piece beside the other, and after what was really thirty seconds, he had only three more pieces to go. He was finished in thirty-two seconds. All seventy-eight white pieces intact with each other. He took a look at his masterpiece, then took the board and spilled all the puzzle pieces out again and scattered them all. "Tell me, Mello." The white haired boy demanded. "Can you solve a rubrics cube?"

Mello, the other guy who was sprawled across the sofa replied. "Only about two sides. I never really cared about those damned things anyway."

"You see?" Said the white haired boy calmly. "That's what makes me slightly smarter than you. I have the patients"

Mello growled. "You know I can outdo you in solving anything! Don't be a smart-ass, Near." He took a bite of a chocolate bar giving him a rush of endorphins. If it wasn't for the endorphins Mello would have killed Near a long time ago.

"Yes, but we use different methods. You like using violence and I like questioning. Socially you are a genius. You can lure even the people who loathe you to be on your side and tell them to do crazy things. But I like stumping people. There is quite a difference my friend."

"Since when did we become friends?" Mello asked raising an eyebrow and sitting up from his awkward position. "I would shoot you any day if Watari never discarded weapons here."

"Would you like to play a game of chess?" Near queried.

"With you?! Never, I would beat the crap out of you before you knew it. You would be really boring to play." Mello closed his eyes, put his hands behind his head and leaned back down on the couch crossing his legs. "Are you ever going to do anything else besides put together that stupid puzzle of yours?"

"I was hoping to contact Ryuzaki some time. It's quite fatuous here in 'Wammy's House' without him around." Near finished the puzzle and scrambled the pieces once again. "If he's not making any progress in the next week or so, I was thinking if you're interested, you can convince Watari to let us join L's search for Kira."

Mello stuck out his tongue. "If I would do that, I would only convince him to let me in on the investigation. He can forget about you. You're stupid anyway."

Near looked up at the satisfied looking Mello sitting on the couch like he was sunbathing. "Suit yourself." Near declared. He picked up his puzzle, walked over to Mello, and dumped the pieces on him.

"What the?! What the hell was that for!?" Mello shouted while trying to get the pieces off of him. "Pieces went down my shirt! You idiot!" But Near never heard him because he walked out of the room casually, as if nothing ever happened.

He would help L find Kira, himself. Not with Mello, and away from the puzzles he had solved over a thousand times. But Mello was his competition. And somehow, Near knew he would call up his friends to overcome him. This would be a matter of chance…

* * *

"What time is it?" Matsuda complained, yawning and collapsing on one of the computer chairs. "For some reason I feel really tired today."

"Matsuda. It's only four o'clock in the afternoon" Kenzo answered glancing at his watch. "It sure has been a busy day though." He said sarcastically. "What did we do all day again? Oh yah. Not that much! Seriously Ryuzaki, enough of your thinking and more of the doing."

"I apologise if I kept most of the thinking to myself but the other day just really baffled me." Ryuzaki sighed, then got up from his chair and paced back and forth rubbing his forehead with one hand. "I have to take Advil or something correlating because my head throbs today. How's Higuchi coping?"

Matsuda raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Ryuzaki. Higuchi's dead."

Ryuzaki widened his eyes. Then his legs collapsed underneath him and he clutched his head. Several members of the team went to his side immediately. "Are you alright?" Soichiro asked clutching Ryuzaki's arm.

"I'm a little light headed that's all." L admitted "Forgive me for being a nuisance." He pushed Soichiro and Matsuda away from him so he could get up on his own. "Watari will be able to conjure something up for me. I advise you to all to go home to your families right now, if you have one. I'll be better by tomorrow."

"But Ryuzaki. Maybe we should work until eleven o'clock as always." Matsuda cut in. "I insist we-

"No, you guys are dismissed. Go"

* * *

Aizawa pulled up his car in the driveway. It was an odd feeling. He never really came home this early these days. It had always been around twelve o'clock or somewhere around that time when he actually walked into the house, put his coat away and collapsed on the couch in the living room for about five minutes before he would urge himself to get up again and get ready for bed.

Every night, even though his daughter was sleeping at that time, he would go into her room and kiss her goodnight. Sometimes Yumi would wake up and ask him why he was always so late, but he would just say to go back to sleep. Then he would join his wife, who was always sleeping soundly herself. However for the past two months he noticed something peculiar. Whenever he came home to find her asleep, she would always be sleeping on the far side of the bed with most of the covers as well. But she was facing away from him. And that bothered him.

He decided not to question her because it wasn't really his business anyway. She was a woman, and he was a man, and women always got tied up in things that would tick them off. Maybe the deodorant he chose to wear wasn't particularly desirable. And it was too bad if that was the case because they always advertised his specific brand with woman crawling all over the guys.

Aizawa locked his car and walked up to the front door, put his key in the lock and twisted it open. He walked in knocking the umbrella stand over however it didn't make much of a sound as it landed flat on the ground. "How did that get there?" He asked himself, never remembering it even existed. He shook his shoes off his feet and placed them on the mat and stood the umbrella stand somewhere where he wouldn't knock it over next time.

"Yuriko! I'm home!" He called walking to the kitchen. "Yumi? Anybody?" He was thirsty so he opened the fridge to hopefully find a can of pop. No doubt, there was a can of soda and he opened it with a loud 'pop'. But as he did so, something else seemed to have popped inside his head. He stopped for a moment, and slowly took a few paces backwards so he could face the horrible image on the counter top.

Staring unwillingly, he saw a man's jacket and a tie non-of, which he recognised. They were not his, nor were they new. "Oh god." He whispered in shock. "Someone's in my house." He couldn't think. It was as if he was on autopilot. He grabbed the two items and contiguously ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He was hoping this was a false alarm. He was hoping he made a mistake, but even as he wished those two things, he couldn't bring himself to knock on his wife's and his room. Instead, he burst the door open, revealing his wife in a bathrobe and another man getting dressed as fast as he could.

"Oh god." Aizawa uttered to himself.

"Shuichi. What are…you doing…here?" Yuriko gasped. She wasn't prepared for her husband barging in on them. "You are usually here at twelve o'clock. I…I…"

"What is this?!" Aizawa asked breathlessly. It was as if someone had punched him hard in the stomach. He couldn't breath. He wouldn't. He held up the anonymous man's tie and jacket and repeated. "What is this!?"

The man buttoned up the last few buttons of his shirt and said. "Those are mine." He looked a few years older than Aizawa and had a few streaks of grey hair. The man reached to grab his clothes from Aizawa but Aizawa held them out of his reach.

He imposed "Who's this man, Yuriko?"

The man stared at the startled Yuriko, then back at the trembling Aizawa. "You know what?" The man said "Maybe I should go. You can keep the tie and jacket." He shoved passed Aizawa and walked down the stairs but as Aizawa realised Yuriko was speechless, he began to follow the man.

"Who are you and what are you doing to my wife?!" Aizawa asked with a cold hard expression.

"You know what? I'm not going to answer that." The man put on his shoes and gave Aizawa a look that told him, 'you should know already.' Then he slammed the door as hard as he could.

Yuriko was standing behind Aizawa now with her hand to her mouth. She was upset. Either because Aizawa forced the man of her dreams out, or because he found out in such a way that would hurt him.

"Where's Yumi?" Aizawa asked calmly.

"I wanted to tell you in a different way, I swear."

"Where's Yumi?" He asked again, only this time, his voice cracking.

"At her friends house. I make her go every day now."

"Damn it woman, what will you tell your poor child? That we're getting a divorce and that she can only see her father on weekends? Huh? How long has this been going on?"

"Four months… you're such a bastard. Just because I slept with him a few times doesn't mean I want a divorce. You're such a jerk suggesting such a thing!" She grabbed the closest object and threw it at him. "Four months, and I think I was actually happy for the first time." She grabbed another object and threw it at him. The second one scratched his arm badly. Yuriko cautiously stopped her immense outrage when she noticed something.

"Daddy?" A voice said coming from behind him. He turned around and looked down. It was Yumi looking up at him with tears in her eyes. She must have just got back from her friend's house. "Why are you and Mommy yelling?"

Heartbroken, he went over to her and kneeled down to hug her. He tightened his grip as if he knew he was going to lose her and she noticed a tear fall down his cheek. He let go of her and was silent. He stood up for approximately seven seconds then walked out the door without a word or a second glance.

"Daddy! Daddy! Don't leave me alone. Daddy, don't go!" Were the last words he heard from his daughter. The pouring rain beating down on everything muffled the rest of her sound. Yet her silence didn't make him feel any better, just worse.

* * *

**Author again: Ok. So I like torturing Aizawa, but that doesn't mean I don't love him. I'm making this up as I go along and I myself wasn't expecting to write that...it just sort of came into my head as I was typing. Just so you know Light had nothing to do with that incident, that was all Yuriko's instinct. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shut Up Matsuda and Speak**

"I'm not kidding, Ryuzaki…You should seriously consider going to a professional hospital" Matsuda was at L's side, making sure that if he were to lose balance, he would be there to catch him.

"Didn't I tell you to go home?" Ryuzaki muttered under his breath eyeing him with an almost annoyed tinge in his expression.

Matsuda shook his head. "I want to be here to make sure I don't come back here in the morning and find you dead on the floor or something. Please go to a hospital, you're making me nervous." Ryuzaki lost footing and he practically slipped, however Matsuda went to his side quicker than lightning.

"If I go to a hospital," L began as Matsuda was helping him up, "I would have to show them my medical history, therefore causing me to reveal my real name." His eyes closed shut in pain, and Matsuda gave a look of curiosity.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing…it's just now I have a pain in my side." Ryuzaki gripped Matsuda's arm tightly. Whatever it was that was inflicting pain had to be serious. "Maybe I do need your companionship for today."

Matsuda was quiet helping L now. They were really close to reaching the elevator. Sometimes the two of them would stumble due to Ryuzaki's lack of balance but Matsuda didn't mind. He wanted to be of some use because he felt that during their investigations he wasn't able to contribute much. Everyone probably thought of him as the apathetic person in the corner who couldn't do anything right. Matsuda also resented being an amateur private investigator sometimes but then he'd negotiate and convince himself that if he didn't do it, he would have never got the thrilling suspenseful times of his life. He always wanted to be a private investigator but he was just not as qualified as he wanted to be.

"Ryuzaki?" He asked somewhat timid. "Are you ever going to tell us your real name?"

L just stared at his comrade for a minute, but as he saw Matsuda get a little hesitant to what he just said, L just smiled and replied. "When we detain and arrest the rudimentary Kira, I will see then whether I am willing to divulge my name to our current team. It all depends on the safety status though."

Matsuda blinked. "How can you be so sure we will ever catch Kira? I think you're overestimating our standards-

"Well if we never have a positive perspective on the actions we decide to take, you're right. We will never get anywhere with those kind of accusations." He let Matsuda press the button to the elevator seeing that he had a limited amount of strength then gasped in yet another reaction to the pain.

Matsuda loosened his grip around L thinking that it would help, but after he realised Ryuzaki was fine he looked down in shame. "I don't know about you, but I myself think I'm a little…well useless to the team."

Ryuzaki appeared to be interested now and seemed to have Matsuda's full attention. "Useless? Hmm" He put his thumb to his lip and moved his lower lip. "You think you're useless, yet you were the one who totally brought down Higuchi's full reputation, telling the entire country of Japan that he should have been prosecuted as Kira. He died before we could do anything, but I'll tell you now. That day you were entirely heroic. You risked your life and if it weren't for that other day you faked your death, you wouldn't have been able to trick Higuchi with your menacing presence on TV afterwards."

The two walked into the elevator, the doors closed and the elevator shifted.

"B-b-b-b-but that's the problem…I'm bait for everything. The worm hooked to the fishing rod! If only I was the fisherman at least once I would feel I'm actually doing my job. Uh…Not literally but just metaphorically speaking. But I thought that maybe-

"Your time will come, just give yourself a few more weeks and eventually something courageous will go straight you." Ryuzaki assured him. "However, currently our investigation is nowhere close to being violent, so if you're looking for a fight you should become a boxer or something."

Matsuda blushed, and gave a distorted look on his face. "I don't want to become a boxer! You have to be built to do stupid things like that! I resent what I said…Don't think I want to be the next sumo wrestler either." He waved his hands.

Ryuzaki nodded his head. "I see. You explain to me very clearly that you don't want that." He looked up at the screen as it said they were passing the fifty-second level. "Tell me…does Light Yagami know that I'm ill?"

Matsuda thought for a moment then put a brightened look on his face as if he just remembered. "Light wasn't there when you told us to leave. So I text messaged him saying that you were sick but I also told him that I could take it from here and that he didn't need to come."

Ryuzaki tilted his head, making his hair fall in front of his face. From what Matsuda could see, he was smiling bitterly. "Good. I believe I can use this as an advantage over Light. It will allow me to see Light's inner feelings and thoughts due to my illness."

"What do you mean?"

"It means I can get a reaction from him and that leads to revealing the true Light-San. Whether he is Kira or not. If you're confused, just watch me on the camera's tomorrow in the room we are about to go to. You have my permission to spy on us."

There was a 'ding' and the doors of the elevator slide open. They were on the seventy-fifth floor now and even though they were practically at their final destination, not one of them moved an inch.

"Spy on you? What are you planning to do Ryuzaki? I can't believe you still think that-

"Please help me get out of the elevator." Ryuzaki's nails sunk deep into Matsuda's arm, partially because of his annoyance and because he was feeling nauseous. Matsuda had no choice but to follow L's orders. Matsuda put Ryuzaki's arm across his shoulder and dragged him out into a giant room. He looked around and saw that there were no walls (with the exception of one) but windows and the entire city view was spread out below them. Matsuda was absorbed by the city lights and not much of the room itself.

"Wow, this is your room?" He inquired noticing a very plain bed against one of the windows. There was a very small amount of furniture in the room, but there were numerous cords sprawled on the floor hooked up to tons of computers, screens and other devices. There were a few chairs as well.

"Yes, this is my room. I don't spend much time in it though. This is the first time I've been here since last week." He, without the help of Matsuda moved to the bed and lied down. "Watari should be here soon with the shinigami."

"Do you want me to tuck you in?"

Ryuzaki gave Matsuda an evil look then answered. "No." And pulled the covers over himself. "You're a freak." He turned his body to face away from Matsuda. "You can entertain me in some way though if it's necessary. I'm not the type who falls asleep instantly."

Matsuda pulled up a chair and sat beside L's bed. "Ok, I take it I'm boring. So whatever I say will put you to sleep?"

"Yah…sure…whatever." L muttered into his pillow.

"Well if this interests you, the screen over there," Matsuda said pointing to one of the screens hanging over the room, "shows Aizawa banging on the front door of this building like a crazy lunatic."

* * *

"Hello?! Isn't anybody in there?" Aizawa shouted, knowing that no matter how much he pounded on the bullet proof glass doors, or shouted his guts out, no one would hear him or take any recognition. They would have to see him on the security camera's to open the door for him.

But no matter what happened, today would still be a truly bad day. They still didn't find Kira, Ryuzaki was sick, Aizawa came home to find his wife was cheating on him, he's surely getting a divorce, his child was in tears and on his way here, his car stalled.

"Stupid corolla…" Aizawa muttered under his breath, after a final bang on the doors. "Yuriko, damn you for buying me that car! To think that was actually a gift showing that you loved me!" He was so fed up he kicked a pop can that was being blown by the wind. It rolled back to him after, so he picked it up and threw it at the building, which backfired and hit him back in the face. "Shit." He yelled rubbing the part of his face that was hit.

Three minutes passed and he decided it was no use. He sat down on the sidewalk putting his hands in his pockets in reaction to the cold and watched the snowflakes fall down. It was amazing how little tiny frozen pieces of evaporated water could calm you so much. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. "Yumi, forgive me." He said.

"You're upset, why?" A soothing voice asked him, shocking him slightly. He forced his eyes opened and stared straight into the eyes of the Shinigami, Rem. She must have heard him and dissipated through the walls.

"You again? I thought you had better things to do, like killing more people for instance. Can't you see that it's non of your business?" He crossed his arms and looked away in dismay. She on the other hand had looked taken aback.

"It's not my choice to kill people. It is my purpose as of yours to have children. I did not choose to be a shinigami."

"Well then… we seem, to have the same problem." He looked back at her sternly. "If I had a choice I wouldn't be human. I would kill myself now if it weren't for my daughter. She needs me though and I can't risk her growing up alone."

"What happened then?" Rem asked again.

Aizawa fell silent. The shinigami didn't have to know, but for some reason if he told her, he would feel a lot better. Why, though? "I came home to find my wife was in bed with another man." He forced himself to say. "Maybe because he's older. Maybe he has more money or maybe he just has class. I don't know and I don't care anymore. She can have him if she wants. Though I'm worried for my daughter Yumi. I hear a lot of bad stories about children suffering their parents getting divorced. I just always wanted her to lead a happy successful life, and now it's ruined."

Rem's expression did not change. "I'm surprised." She said. "You didn't kill them."

Aizawa laughed. "Kill them? God no. Why would I ever do a thing like that?"

"You may be laughing now, but don't. Because there are many cases where the husband kills their wife after hearing he's been cheated on. I've seen it for myself. So many deaths."

Aizawa nodded his head seriously. "Hmm. I see. But that contradicts the death note. Isn't it true that shinigami's plus Death Note users write down causes of death for everyone? Why would you feel affection for the people you wrote down in your-?

"Not all deaths are written in notebooks. We may be able to control people's way of dying, but we can't control personality. It is true that we can occasionally order someone to kill someone else by writing it in the Death Note, but most murders are done by people's instinct, not by us writing their names down."

"So then that must mean war is a crises for you guys, because so many people are dying spontaneously without any of you shinigami getting extended life spans because you are not writing any of these people's names down."

Rem bowed her head. "Yes. It is sad to see people do such dire things. I admire you for not doing anything of the sort."

Aizawa gave yet another laugh. "I would have to suffer great consequences if I did anything like that." He stood up trying to ignore the frost stinging his face now, after being outside for so long and peered through the doors once again.

"You're child, is she…pretty?" Rem queried shyly.

Aizawa turned back to face Rem curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"In the shinigami world we had a choice billions of years ago. We could have had children, but wither away after so many years or we could live for eternity but endure having no children. At the time, we were greedy and didn't realise that having eternal life was just a waste of time, instead of passing new ideas to generation after generation after generation. Now, all the shinigami do is gamble. We don't eat, we don't bother growing crops. Our world is a wasteland and we are the cockroaches who crawl all over it."

"Sounds like you don't like your world much." Aizawa pointed out.

"I just envy people who enjoy having children." Rem stated.

"Sorry, I never caught your name." Aizawa murmured.

"My name is Rem."

"Nice to meet you Rem."

After saying that, the doors of L's skyscraper opened. And there stood Matsuda along with Watari. "Sorry it took so long." Matsuda said. "I had to come down like seventy five flights of stairs and by the time I came down, Watari insisted on making a cup of green tea for you guys…"

"Ah of course, cause don't we all know that a cup of tea solves everything, even if you are feeling the urge to punch Matsuda's face in, after leaving me in the freezing cold for so f-ing long."

* * *

Ryuzaki stared back up at the ceiling. He was feeling better now that he was lying down. Matsuda left trying to get Aizawa in, and he guessed Watari changed his course after finding out that one of the investigators were left outside in the freezing cold. Wherever the shinigami was, it didn't matter. The good thing was he was alone, and that's all that counted.

"Uh oh…I'm alone. That is what matters." He reconsidered. Staring back at the elevator doors, as if he was waiting for someone to appear any second. 'Light' He thought. 'I forgot about handcuffing the both of us together…oh well. Maybe tomorrow.' He slouched back into his bed relaxing a little. The room was very silent. 'No wonder I hate sleeping. It's all so very boring.'

He sat back up and looked behind him through the massive window, staring at all the little dots of light that were supposedly cars below, passing streets. You had to admit, Ryuzaki's room was probably the greatest view of the city but Ryuzaki really didn't care. Any view was all the same to him, it was how many observations you could make by looking at the view that counted. After solving so many crimes, he began to formulate a habit, watching people through windows. Not as a peeping tom, but just as a detective. Every so often he would catch someone doing suspicious actions. And thanks to the pair of binoculars underneath his bed he could see it all.

He took a look at one of the buildings below and pulled out the binoculars underneath his bed to peer through. "How peculiar." He whispered to himself. "That woman never usually sets dinner for two…"

A sound interrupted him, making him jump and immediately shove the binoculars under his pillow. But it was only a cell phone ringing. His cell phone. He sighed in relief and retrieved it, opening it up and holding it to his ear in his obscure manner. "Hello?" He asked politely.

"Ryuzaki…" The voice answered. "You are speaking to Matt and Mello."

* * *

**I'll have the next chapter posted soon it's just currently I have no time just yet. Please write a Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Strawberry Blood**

"We're here to talk business." Mello simply stated to Ryuzaki who was attentively listening on the other end.

"Oh?" Ryuzaki's voice replied, somewhat dazzled. "And what might you two be suggesting?"

The phone was set to speakerphone so that both Mello and Matt could hear in the tiny solitary room, however, Matt was busy smoking a cigarette not seeming to pay attention much. "Ryuzaki, Can you truly afford to waste your time on finding Kira by yourself? You've been taking too long in my opinion." Mello answered serenely.

The two of them only heard a short sigh, then L said. "Get to the point."

"I am your appointed successor L. We can do this together." Mello discreetly urged Matt to utter words of encouragement, but Matt didn't budge and after being punched hard on the arm he coughed on his cigarette.

There was a silence on the other end. "What are you implying?"

"If you and me plus Matt pair up together we can bring this Kira down in no time whatsoever. We have the potential, Ryuzaki. All of us, together as one!"

"I don't want help. I have enough distractions as it is. The task force that merely insists they continue searching for Kira frequently annoys me already. There's this one individual…Matsuda who is such an a-

"Near will get to Kira before you do, if you don't stop contemplating on whether you should have our help or not." Mello groaned. Matt sat up interested now, putting out his cigarette. Whenever the name "Near" took part of one of Mello's conversations it was bound to be interesting. There would always be something negative applied towards Near. Matt had to admit, the world would be just plain boring if it didn't have crimes or gossip. That is without the exception of drugs and computers.

"Near…I haven't heard that name for awhile. He's planing to capture Kira?" Ryuzaki asked. "In a casual conversation I would presumably say 'good for him' nevertheless he can't do it by himself. He's no match for Kira. As for you, you lack the skills as well."

Mello growled. "I don't lack anything! Listen, I've set up a deal for you…will you just hear what I've got to say!?"

"Fine."

"I've taken into consideration that you can not defeat Kira alone. Therefore I am willing to help you. Don't interrupt me because I know what you're thinking." He paused trying to make out Ryuzaki's tone of breathing. "Good. Now if I help you and we do arrest Kira, then give me half of the substantial credit. I know you like doing more of the work, but I need the credit. It will benefit for my future. Now, what I'm going to give you in return is an irresistible offer. You can take it, or not take it at all. I talked to the Wammy Household Educators for the Gifted Board and they've agreed to this as well. They said if you'd agree to my offer, they would grant you independence.

Think about it Ryuzaki. Finally you can live on your own, maybe have one or two housemaids. You don't have to follow any rules. You can actually have real friends instead of the ones at Wammy's House where the people there have social issues. And when you do get an investigation job to do, they will pay you triple the amount you're getting paid now because you're the best in the world. And only you can solve an average murder within thirty minutes.

You'd be in a paradise. You'd probably be a billionaire too. So. What do you say? Is it a deal?"

Ryuzaki didn't answer. He was plausibly negotiating the terms.

"You're a load of bogus, Mello." Matt said, interrupting the silence. "What the hell are you offering that for when your want is not even half as good as what you're offering. What the frick did you learn after all these years of me teaching you the proper methods of gambling?"

"Ah" L murmured. "Are those you're first words of the day Matt?"

"Actually second. I said 'no' earlier when Mello asked me if I could give him the entire stash of Hershy chocolates we got from the candy store. They cost me a bundle."

"Matt! Shut up! Now I don't want you to speak! Sheesh, you only speak at the wrong times."

"Guilty as charged." Matt crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Near will ask you if he can join you L." Mello continued. "Do you sincerely want a ignorant little kid to work at your side?"

"I won't discuss this with you." Ryuzaki's voice hissed. "Suppose he offers something better than yours? What then, Mello? How will you cope?"

Mello breathed deeply. "If you don't want me on your side, then me and Matt will find Kira ourselves and we will do everything in our power to stop you and Near. We have Mafia connections you know. Let's not get too violent. I will attain that notebook if I have too."

"I don't take sides, Mello. Near will stick to his own track as of I. Are you sure you want to take this up as a contest?"

"You're on." Mello sneered.

"Let the best man win."

* * *

"She's a bitch!" Kenzo was pacing back and forth the headquarters. "Truly! She's a Bee that itches! A Bitch."

"Kenzo," Aizawa sighed rubbing his eyebrows. "You don't have to be so passionate about this."

It was morning now and the entire Kira investigation team was in their major investigation room with the big screens and nice equipment. Everyone was there except the poor sick L and Light of course. Misa was sitting on the couch watching Kenzo pace back and forth.

"Oh. Mochichi is upset because Mochi's wife is being very very bad?" She established. Those were her random nicknames for Kenzo and Aizawa. In other words, she was calling them Japanese rice cakes.

When the investigators all arrived back at the headquarters most of them inquired why Aizawa was there so early, and that led him to confess he had been there all night inflicted by the incident prior. He told them about his wife and how she was cheating on him.

"That woman is pure evil." Kenzo ranted on. "I knew from the very start of it. There was fire burning in her eyes…"

"Kenzo…" Aizawa muttered.

"…Of all the nerve! I can't believe she would cheat on you. Of all the people to be cheated on. You should have been the last person out there to come across this situation. You're too much of the 'perfect husband' type…"

"Kenzo." Aizawa said a bit more loudly after the second time. He was attempting to shut the man up.

"…And then WOWEE. This happens. Like how old is the guy? Eighty seven? If I were you I would show him. He would learn easily not to mess with MY wife."

"KENZO…Shut-up." Aizawa enunciated very clearly. "I'm starting to ease back now. The consequences are not as bad as they seem. Of course, this will affect my daughter Yumi, but she can choose how she mends herself back together. If I'm her connotation of comfort, then let that be. If she'd prefer her mother instead, I don't mind either. Despite the fact I'm going to be worrying about divorce contracts and papers for the next few months I'll be able to start a new life. As sinister as that may sound."

"Oh" Kenzo stopped his pacing. "Then I don't have to negotiate for you?" he laughed.

Aizawa nodded his head.

Matsuda agreed. "Yah, after all, she was the one that cheated on you. You should get her back or something. How long has your relationship been distant? You should really consider looking for a new girl, eh?"

Mr. Yagami who was sitting on the far side of one of the couches sighed loud enough for everyone to look towards him. "It's good that you're taking this lightly, because if you were to chase after your wife, it will ruin you. I've heard of some really messy divorces."

Misa squealed. "Oh. Misa doesn't want poor Mochi to suffer a messy divorce."

In the mists of it all, Light was listening to their conversation behind the door of the room. He could hear every single voice clearly and could identify whom they were coming from.

"I'm considering the eyes now." Aizawa said turning to Rem who was hardly noticeable in the corner of the room.

"I still advise you, now is not the right time." she sighed.

"I know, but I'm warning you for future reference." He smiled half-heartily. There was a slight pain in his expression. But Light couldn't see that. And that's what made all the difference.

* * *

Light stomped down the hall deliriously. He was ready to knock someone out. Aizawa was a threat, a major one. And if Light didn't take the precautions carefully, he could mess up his entire Kira scheme. There had to be another way of getting rid of Aizawa. He had to rip him, destroy him entirely or take away his soul. He would have to put barriers around the idea of the shinigami eyes. How, though, without killing him?

Killing a Kira investigator only raises suspicion of Kira being within the investigation group. That is it contradicts on whether there is a miraculous turn of events. Aizawa could randomly be accused of first-degree murder, statutory rape, embezzling money from companies or anything of that sort. But how likely is it that an investigator, with a clean record and a daughter, commits crimes? No. To rephrase that, how likely is it that a perfect investigator commits crimes big enough to get reported on TV News networks?

Light punched his fist to the wall, later resulting in sore knuckles. He banged his head on the wall numerous times. He was feeling numb in every way. Was he scared? Helpless? Unsure? He didn't know. But immediately it hit him. There was a turn of events. Aizawa's wife.

Light smirked and was unable to hold his laughter. The sound echoed through the steel walls and it just made him laugh even more. Aizawa will be shredded apart. Light's idea was brilliant. This would distract Aizawa to the extreme extent.

Yuriko would be his puppet. Her strings were now in the control of Light's. There would be no waiting. He would do it…exactly tomorrow eight o'clock PM sharp.

A buzz came from his phone. It was a text message from L reading:

**Light-san. Join me up in my room Must speak now before it's too L8.**

* * *

Kioko watched through a window of a store as one of the salesmen started displaying very pretty little chocolates. She took a deep breath and took in the aroma of the chocolate store. It was one of the few habits she had since she was growing up. Every time she'd pass a chocolate store, she would breath in deeply. It only made sense because she loved chocolate coded candy apples so much and all the other things they would have.

"Kioko!" A voice called. Kioko fell out of her trance and looked up at Takada one of her best friends, the one who wanted to become a news reporter or journalist after finishing all of university. "Hurry up, I bought a magazine in the store next door. We can look at it while we wait for the bus to arrive."

"Takada…can we buy a box of chocolates?" Kioko begged. "It's so unnerving standing here and just passing that astounding smell without buying anything." Her eyebrows slanted and she looked cute resembling a dog pouting.

Takada just sighed and then grabbed her companion's arm to drag her away from the store to go to the bus stop where they would wait.

"We haven't much time Kioko. Don't forget we have exams to study for. I started studying yesterday, and trust me, there is a lot of review you have to cover."

"Aww but those are like a week and a half away." Kioko groaned. "You're so uptight about exams. I always study around four days before because if I do it any earlier I tend to forget things." Takada let go of her arm and Kioko rubbed it a bit.

Takada glared at the optimistic, happy Kioko in front of her and she just rolled her eyes. She had to admit Kioko was one of the cutest university students she ever met. There was a certain child like stance around her. Yet she was very sweet and gentle. She wouldn't hurt a fly…it would seem. "I bought a celebrity magazine again. It caught my eye because on of the stories on it were stating something negative about Misa." She laughed.

Kioko was curious. "Take it out then."

Takada took out the magazine and showed it to Kioko, who was glancing at the headlines.

"Misa stars in new movie, but doesn't shine." Kioko frowned. "Yah, she's only good for modelling. They should really stop advertising her the main attraction to movies because unfortunately she's not good enough. Poor girl."

"Poor girl!?" Takada repeated devastated. "She's not poor. She fricken gets what she wants all the time. She's a spoiled brat."

"Aww, don't be so harsh. She may not be one of my favourite people but she should be treated like the rest." Kioko looked down.

"Yah, you know Light?" Takada asked.

Kioko nodded. "Yah, but vaguely. There is always a group of girls around him I only get to talk to him at one class."

"He's apparently dating her, but there's rumours going around that he would rather date me than her."

"Oh." Kioko smiled. "That's somewhat cool. I hope Misa doesn't get made at him if he decides to date you instead."

"Well I can't wait till her turns his back to her."

Kioko stopped smiling. "Shun shun, You shouldn't be wish things like that."

They both sat on the bench of the bus stop, trying very hard to warm their hands. It was still very cold outside, being winter and all. Chirstmas should be coming soon too. It was all very close.

"So what's your report on, Takada?" Kioko asked.

"Oh, I decided to right about the controversial situation that Kira has created. I don't know whether I agree with him or not. It's very hard to choose a side."

"You shouldn't agree with him." Kioko said. She stared up at a snowflake coming down… then she realised Kira was like a snowflake…

* * *

The cameras were set and Ryuazaki was ready in his bed watching the elevators as a dog waits for the mailman. He was eager for Light's arrival. Matsuda was hopefully watching as of the rest of the crew. They didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew they'd pick it up eventually.

Light would be here any minute. All Ryuzaki had to do was look convincing. He messed up his hair even more than it already had been messed up. He tucked himself deeper in the covers of the bed in his room. The light of the sun shown through all the windows making the tiled room extremely bright.

Instantly the ding of the elevator was rung and the doors slide open revealing the slim figure of Light-san. Light walked into the room, impressed for the first time walking through it and seeing a miraculous view of the city. "You called?" he smirked.

L nodded his head. Then beckoned Light to come into the room. "Long time no see, since yesterday my friend." He whispered.

"How are you feeling then?" Light issued on. "Matsuda text messaged me saying that you had collapsed yesterday and needed some assistance. I wasn't hesitant to come here and help you, but Matsuda then said he had it all covered and could take it from there."

"Damn, Matsuda for doing that." L said his lips twitching to stop them from smiling. He knew Matsuda was probably listening. "Seeing that you weren't here last night, I had to be stuck with his boring fatigued stories of his. It kept me asleep at least."

Light laughed. "Ah yes, I know what you mean." he walked forward towards the bed. "How are you sustaining though?" He asked very subtle.

This was were Ryuzaki had to use his brain. After this moment the emotions would become very miscellaneous from what they were now. "Light-san, this may be hard to perceive in your case, or not at all, I don't know whether it matters, but…"

"But what?" Light was concerned.

"Light-san…I'm dying."

* * *

**Author: That's it for now. Hoped you liked this chapter. Please Reveiw! And I'll update chapters frequantly!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Sorry it took soooo long to update. I had a bit of writer's block, and schools been giving me &^$! loads of homework. Sigh, I love school but hate homework...so how does that work? ...damn, I have a pretty messed up life.**

**Enjoy the chapter! review! :D P.S. you might want to re-read the end of the last chapter before, cause you may be a little confused if you have absolutly no idea what's going on in the first scene in this chapter...haha...yah..**

* * *

**Tumor**

"You're the first person I told, besides Watari. Watari knows better than to tell people without my permission."

Light stood there dazed, and shocked. "Ryuzaki…" He whispered, unsure of what to say. Did he want to utter words of comfort to the young man? Or maybe act as if nothing happened. Most people dying don't want others feeling sorry for them.

"Ryuzaki…I…can't…" He began. He trembled, then watched the young black haired youth staring back up at him lying on his bed, though the image faded in and out because Light's eyes started blurring up. "RYUZAKI! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" Surprisingly, tears streamed down his face. Ryuzaki gave a curious look, but Light didn't notice.

Light's legs gave way, and he fell to the floor with his hands to his face. "I don't understand…You're just a teenager. You're…my best friend!" he choked on his words. "You don't deserve this."

L cocked his head to one side. _Intriguing, _he thought. _This is exactly the opposite reaction I expected from Light. If Light really was Kira he wouldn't be mourning over me…This is peculiar. Perhaps, he had a lack of sleep, therefore causeing his amygdala to hyperactivate due to this negative event and…_

L's thoughts were interupted by a hand lightly touching his. He didn't notice that Light came up to kneel beside his bed. Ryuzaki looked straight into his companion's eyes. "Light…" he whispered.

"Ryuzaki, what are you dying of?" Light asked bowing his head in dismay.

L hesitated for a moment. Light was close. Very close. He could tell that Light had very great feelings toward the subject. L looked into the saddend eyes of his friend and… For a moment he almost forgot he had to still play the game. He gave a breif cough. "Last night when you were gone we had Doctor Coulter come in to examine me. We went to the MRI to scan my…well you know, my head. And unfortunatly, Dr. Coulter found…"

"Found what?"

"A malignant tumor on the left side."

Light squeezed L's hand and leaned his head on the black haired boy's thigh. Another tear streamed down his cheek. "He's sure it's not benign?"

"Light…do we really have to discuss this?" L said trying his hardest to be convincing. Knowing Matsuda, he was probably watching them like L had told him too. It was a strange feeling. The two boys alone in a room together. One's head on the other's lap. Just listening to the silence. L almost enjoyed it. Though he wouldn't be able to devour the moment for too long or it would seem as if he was favoring the brown haired boy.

"How long do you have?" Light asked.

"For as long as I can live. I don't want to know really." Without thinking, L stroked a piece of hair hanging infront of Light's face out of the way. For a second though he was scared that Light would resent his prior action, though nothing seemed to bother the young man.

"I…" Light's voice faded. He couldn't say the next bit of words.

"It's alright. Please, don't feel sorry for me." L shook his head. "I want you to continue the Kira case when I'm…gone. I'm not sure I'll still be alive when we finally catch the guy."

Light only dug his head deeper in L's lap, and gripped harder on L's hand. "No. I'll only kill myself after you're gone. I'm not sure I can handle you being dead."

_What's with him? _L thought _He's Kira. He's supposed to want this. He's supposed to be happy. What's wrong with him. _"But I want you to be my successer…" L tried again.

Light lifted his head suddenly, his eyes watery. He began to embrace L. Ryuzaki's eyes widened, but he relaxed after, returning the embrace back. "I just want you to be happy."

"Avenge me then." L whispered in his friends ear. "Make sure you get Kira…and execute him as many times as he's executed people."

Light took a long time to answer back… "I will."

* * *

"Why do you drink coffee?"

"Why do you go through walls?" Aizawa muttered back.

"I was just wondering what's so exquisite about coffee when you have better things to drink like Mochas?" Rem asked curiously.

"I have my reasons…" Aizawa shrugged.

"Like?"

Aizawa held his cup of coffee closer to his face then murmered something along the lines of "Mochas…damn expensive…"

"What?"

"It's not something I can afford off my daily budget every day."

"Well I suppose that's true. Speaking of budgets a few countries have been headed to recessions lately. You don't suppose it could happen to this country shortly? Do you?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Aizawa took a seat near Kenzo working eagerly at his computer. "You know, for a shinigami, you sure know a lot more then I'd expected you to know about this world. I'm impressed you even knew how to work a computer."

"I watch and observe." Rem stated. She stood behind them now attentivly watching Kenzo. "Kenzo, you've done it wrong." She beckond. "You've made the…"

In the mists of their conversation, Matsuda was on the couch with his headphones on replaying a video over and over on his laptop.

Matsuda along with the others knew that Ryuzaki had created a lie that he was dying and inexplicably performed it to Light. The group had watched the surveillance cameras in L's room while he put on the act about a three hours ago. Though Matsuda was captivated to the tape so much he had watched it for countless hours over and over again.

"Wow." He said for what seemed like the 700th time he said it.

"OK. You're pissing me off." Kenzo yelled at him from the computer after dealing with the problem Rem had pointed out. "Are you going to stop saying wow over and over again and just tell us what you find so fricken interesting about that tape? Or are you just going to sit there not helping us find Kira and be a useless little-

"You don't suppose…" Matsuda began.

"What are you implying?" Aizawa asked from beside Kenzo. "It's all right. If you haven't noticed Soichiro is currently out, and Light and L aren't here so whatever you say about them won't be repeated."

"I was thinking…" Matsuda tried once again. But his words failed.

"Speak up! We don't have all day." Kenzo shouted.

"Well you don't suppose Light and L are-

The door burst open and Light strolled into the room in a sulky mood. Everyone fell silent for a moment, but Aizawa was smart enough to pretend to end a conversation as Light sat down at the couch.

"…and that's why I am planning to buy a Priuz. They're more fuel efficient." Aizawa took a sip at his coffee once again, eyeing Light.

Luckily for Matsuda, he exited the page with the video on it and went back to Google where he searched "recent homicides" before Light could peer on the computer screen.

"Light…" Matsuda said awkwardly. "Are… you having a nice day? Heh….heh."

Light just stared coldly at the men and…shinigami. "Why would you ask me a question like that? You NEVER ask me that question. And no. Infact, it's a horrible day."

Matsuda looked dumbfounded. Light, even in the worst of situations never seemed to have major break downs. Ever. "So then…what happened?" Ofcourse Matsuda already knew but he had to play his role wisely.

"I suppose you guys just don't really know what's going on. Yah, why would you guys know? He would only tell his friends really close to him now wouldn't he?"

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. _Oh we know. _He contemplated. _We deffinitely_ _know far more than you, Light. Poor kid…_ _He's devistated. All just because of some fatuous lie. I'm sorry Light, truly…_

Light put his hand over his forehead in frustration. "I can't do this. This isn't fair."

"What's not fair?" Kenzo asked.

"I can't work here knowing that a friend is dying." Light slid his hand over his eyes tears forming once again.

"Who's dy-

Matsuda was interupted by Aizawa. "Matsuda, you know better to ask a question like that." Aizawa sat down beside Light, and put his arm around the crying boy. "I know. Things are tough sometimes. We just have to learn to cope with what we've got. In the end things will work out. Whether you loose someone, whether you loose a job. I've learned to deal with what I ended up getting and ended up admiring it. I've got a familly right here, as cheesy as it may sound. But we're here amalgamated. And we're there for eachother."

Light eased up a bit. Aizawa was right. He was right. They were all together. They were like familly. Everyone-

But he was wrong. How dare he try to make things better. How dare he convince Light that there's a good side to everything and everyone because there's not. Once someone's a criminal they stay a criminal. There is no way they can take back what they have done. You kill someone, you deserve to die. You rob people of their money, you are starving people and you deserve to die. You rape, you kill a woman's dreams and deserve to die. Everyone who violates laws and regulations should be exterminated through Lights eyes. That's how he saw it. And that's how he forboded life.

"Aizawa…" Light murmered. "Do you still want those shinigami eyes?"

Aizawa fell silent. Then reluctantly answered. "I am considering it thoroughly…though I'm waiting for the right time."

"Good. Cause when you have the Shinigami eyes, we are going to get Kira, and get him good."

Light got up from the couch and headed out.

Aizawa stared at Light's leaving figure and smiled. _That's right! I forgot. L said he wanted Light to avenge him. _

Rem stared. A worried expression in her eyes.

What Aizawa didn't know was that Light just said that so he had an excuse to ruin Aizawa's life. After all, he didn't want to ruin a humble and likeable man's life without having a reason…

Oh he has a reason now… he has a reason.

And he could finally kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

Misa stared at the picture in her hands. "You sure you want me to do this one?" She asked Light.

"Yes"

"But it's somewhat cruel."

"I know"

"And you absolutly think it's going to work?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"You realise it will change your ways of Kira."

"Yes."

"But I thought you wanted to keep it the same."

"Not anymore."

"Oh but you wanted it specifically laid out like this."

"Yes."

"So it won't seem like Kira had any involvment whatsoever."

"That's the idea."

"…Why are you doing this?"

"He's a distraction."

"But he's cute."

"He's a distraction."

"…Do I have to do this?"

"Yes."

"Can I challenge your order?"

"No"

"You know I don't like tampering with people's lives."

"You don't have the choice."

"You see? That's why I love you."

"So you will do it."

"Yes."

"There's no turning back."

"I understand."

"Then let's write."

"Yes." Misa took a pen out of her pocket and began writing in the death note. The picture she was holding dropped on the floor, faceing up with Yumi waving at the camera and her mother smiling behind her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW I'm usually too lazy to continue if I don't get feedback that's possibly why it took me so long to update this time. (this must be the shortest chapter so far!! I BEAT MY RECORD!!!!! Yay)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Today I just felt like being nice, so I updated yet another chapter of this fanfiction. Nevertheless, I'm probably not going to update for awhile untill I get 4 or 5 more reviews. I only continue the stories that I know people are reading the entire thing. If not, I just take the stories off or never continue them. YAWN I'M SOOOOO TIRED. It must be like 12 o'clock or somthing. WATCHING TOOO MUCH RUSSELL PETERS...Oh damn, I swear I'm going to marry him when I reached legal age. You'll know who I am in 2036...(the lady who married Russell Peters)... crap, he'll be like 12789346278 years old by then...**

* * *

**The Explicit Truth**

"Well, if it isn't the little white haired snob." Mello said, coming into the Wammy house with Matt behind him. Near appeared to be waiting for them at the front. He was holding another one of his finger puppets. "Aren't you a little old for toys?" Mello sneared.

"Aren't you a little young to be smoking?" Near pointed out, to Matt who had just put out the ciggarette he was smoking outside. "Considering Matt is your friend, I presume you'd be smoking aswell."

"Hey cut the crap. The little kids might hear you and run to tell the head. Just stop being a rat ok?"

Matt finally came in and stomped his feet on the carpet to get rid of the snow, then looked up. "Oh hey Near."

"Hey Matt." Near waved politely.

Mello rolled his eyes. Matt was always nice to Near. It was hard to get the general idea carved into his head that "Near-Is-Our-Enemy". Nope. Never seemed to work on Matt. He was too oblivious to know what was going on. All Mello could assume, that was going on in Matt's brain, was probably Sesame Street and Big bird singing the Abc's while circling around on a unicicle. Where the fuck did Matt get his computer genius skills from? Matt is just an effing alien…

"So what was it you wanted Mello?"

"I'm here to negotiate-

"And where do you get the idea you can negotiate with me? I'm just a kid remember? One that plays silly games and has stupid ideas, according to you. Are you sure you want to ask me anything now?"

"The kid has a point you know." Matt declared.

"Ok. So I'm here to negotiate with you and-

"And are you still going to ask me after all those drastic years of bullying me, and tantalizing me and all those proposterous pranks you've pulled on me!? And you're coming to me now, when YOU have a problem?"

"It's a really good problem though! It even has a twist!"

"But yet you still come here to me? I don't want to help you. Do I have a 'Tell Me Your Problems' sign stuck on my face?"

"Yes but-

"Oh no. I'm not a therapist! Go hire your own."

"STOP INTERUPTING ME!!" Mello shouted. The entire Wammy house fell silent. Even the obnoxious kids in the other room stopped playing.

"Ahem…" Matt coughed. "I think he's implying you owe him an apology."

Mello's eye twitched. "All that for one stinkin' word? I'm _s…su…sorry_."

"Say it like you mean it."

Mello sighed then snarled. "Sorry."

Near smirked. "Now say it hopping up and down and patting your tummy. Then after sing it in opera style."

"Fuck no."

"I'll do it!!!" Matt volunteered.

Near shrugged. "No it's ok Matt. Mello's forgiven…Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Mello gave a sigh of relief. "It's L. I contacted him awhile ago. By the tone of his voice it sounded like he didn't want anyone to help him. Though, the way I see it, he has you on his side and was just covering the fact up. Are you two paired up in finding Kira?"

Near held his hand to his chin. "Interesting. I did the exact thing just the other day. And I thought the exact same thing only as you and Matt instead. I told you he was an independent man."

"Huh?" Matt said. "So niether of you are working with him? He's sort of selfish. It would be much faster if you all just worked together. I suggest all of us consolidate and work together as ONE."

Mello nodded. "I don't see why not. We would be competing against L, and maybe we'd top his findings."

"L's much smarter than us…you must consider the consequences. Nevertheless, I agree. I'm in for this competition." Near extended his arm.

Mello shook it. "We're a team then?"

"A team."

* * *

"Stares are so beautiful from down here." Rem glanced up at the sky. "I can see why you look up at them all the time."

"I suppose they are. You know, some people read stares to predict future events etc. I never really believed them though. They were all just rational circumstances or coincidences that seemed to have some credibility…Most of them are just lies generated for the purpose of making money though." Aizawa sighed but smiled and leaned on the ledge of the building.

They were out on the roof staring out at the dotted city. "You should believe them." Rem insisited. "There is bound to be people who can see these things. If it helps, I'm a shinigami."

Aizawa chuckled. "I see your point. But the worlds a cruel place."

"Sometimes, when I'm back at the shinigami world and I see you guys looking at the stares. I sometimes think you can see us and you're pointing at us… but that's only a fantasy that will never come true."

"You want us to see you then?"

"Yes, so that people won't be scared of dying…You see, people don't come to our world after they die. They go to a much better place."

"How are you so sure?"

"I…don't know." Rem stared blankly down. "You don't mind that I followed you up here?"

Aizawa thought for a moment. "After what happened to me yesterday I don't care who follows me."

"This might be fairly rude of me, but I'd figured you'd come up here to-

"To what?"

"To… kill yourself."

Aizawa shook his head. "It's a long way down." He pointed out.

"It's an easy way to die."

"I wouldn't want to kill someone else on the way down."

"What would you care? You'd be dead by the time you fell on that person."

Aizawa got up from his leaning position and faced Rem. "Are you actually worried, that I was going to do that? What does it matter what happens to me?"

"Your daughter needs you." Rem remarked.

"But she's got her mother. She can live without me. It's not impossible." Aizawa argued.

"So you're admitting you came up here, to exactly commit suicide."

"I-…Bu-…" Aizawa turned away ashamed. Rem saved his life. It was true. If she hadn't been up there with him there would have been no guaranty that he would be coming back down by the stairs. "I thought it would end my pain." He admitted. He collapsed on his knees and put his hands over his face. Tears ran down his cheeks. "People don't care if I'm here or not. I can't even be known as Shuichi Aizawa anymore in public because of damn Kira. I'm having an i-i-identity crises."

Rem felt useless. She couldn't help him in anyway but she wanted to. She couldn't comfort him but she wanted to. All she could do was use words.

"You have the investigation team."

"But that's it. They are the only ones. I'm completely alone."

"You're not alone. If only you could see that."

* * *

Light sat at his computer, looking as though he was doing work, but actually paying close attention to the news on the big screen just afew metres away from him. Light's father and Kenzo and Matsuda and L where in the room aswell. L said to Light that even though he was dying he wanted to make the most of his life anyway, so he got back dressed and continued working at the headquarters. But everyone else knew what was really going on.

L sat in his chair the typical position he usually chose and began his habit of biting his nails. He peered up at the immense screen.

"We might want to keep the TV on just incase something unusual happens releating to Kira. I believe they are making a channel just for updating Kira's set of rules and regulations. It would be interesting to see who they put on to present that channel. They'd be risking a great deal." L had said earlier.

On the TV. there was no sign of the channel, though the news channels were usually pretty helpful. "Normally, we would watch the global news, but seeing that we know that Kira lives in this country, it would be wiser to watch local area news, in any case, Tokyo."

It had been an hour since he said that. Aizawa wasn't back yet from whatever he was doing and Matsuda was doing something cautiously on his laptop at the other side of the room. Light thought he was watching porn or something so he smirked, but really he was watching the video of L and Light again trying to figure something out. Kenzo was at L's side watching the news, aswell as Light's dad.

Rem was nowhere to be seen…Light never really thought of this, but it was Rem who was the real threat. She was the one who had the power to give the eyes. The only problem was, there was no way of killing her. Of course, there was the slight possiblilty she was inlove with Misa, but it seemed lately she wasn't worried of Misa at all. She had seen that Misa had lost half of her lifespan again…and didn't have any reaction. Non whatsoever.

Light raised an eyebrow. Strange how her feelings had changed a lot for Misa. Maybe she was just a motherly figure to Misa.

You can not kill a shinigami unless they fall inlove…_Hmmm._ Light thought _How can I if she's not?_

He felt L's eyes on him for a moment, and he frooze. It was a good thing noone could listen to his thoughts but coming out of a natural reaction he continued his fake work at the computer.

Aizawa just came in with Rem behind him. He looked pretty normal as if he wasn't just outside on the roof about to commit suicide. On the way back he decided to bring himself a coffee.

Light's lip curled. And he began to feel the urge to try not to laugh. He glanced at the large clock high on the opposite side of the room. The hands were pointing to 9:23:43

Approximatly 7 more minutes and Aizawa's life would be ruined.

"Aizawa." L said without turning his glance from the screen. "I figured that maybe if we watched the news, we can get a glimpse of what Kira wants for his channel."

9:24:02. Light started to sweat. This was only a one-chance plan. It would have to fully work now, or he would mess up really bad.

"I actually heard that the guy who does our local news was given a letter written by Kira himself. It said that he should create it."

Light looked at his watch, set at exactly the same time as the clock on the wall. 9:25:21. It was exciting. Earlier this night Misa had agreed to write exactly what should happen, and how they'd die. It was going to happen right infront of his eyes.

"Kira's a pig." Kenzo commented. "He just wants so much attention. I think he likes to be known as the 'king' or something."

9:26:42

"But look at the news. Nothing's about Kira so far." Mr. Yagami crossed his arms and roamed back and forth.

9:27:23

Light twirled around on the computer chair. "Nobody wants to talk about Kira because they are afraid he will be angered, and will kill them aswell. I suggest…Matsuda? What are you doing at your laptop over there?"

Matsuda blushed. "Oh nothing sir. Nothing at all sir. Just looking up criminals on Google. It might be of some help later on. They should seriously stop posting everybody's names!"

9:28:42

"But that's the point Matsuda." L sighed. "If they stop posting the criminal's names Kira won't kill and there would BE no INTERESTING news. Understand?"

Matsuda nodded. "Yah, I guess that shows you how savage human beings are."

9:29:34

"Well maybe people just have to lag and hold off doing crimes. Yet they won't because people would rather sacrifice there own lives to keep their famillies alive. It's a complicated world we live in." Aizawa sighed.

9:29:49. Light now began to tremble. The time will come soon. Almost a breath away.

9:29:55. Light hesitated. The others were having a conversation while he was sitting in his seat worrying. The moment will come, he told himself. We wrote it in the death note.

9:29:57. Sweat came down his face. Adrenoline pumped through his body and he wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh so badly.

9:29:58. Just two more seconds and Aizawa will discover a whole new perspective.

9:29:59. Light wanted it to pass. One second seemed like an hour...

9:30:00

…Light wanted to yell. It was as if he was at the Fifa world cup and watched Japan score a goal but never uttered a word of championship. Light pulled out a newspaper and opened it wide to cover the fact he was smiling sinisterly and uncontrolibly. He was so close to laughing tears were forming in his eyes. He let the newspaper drop and put on the most average face possible on.

It was happening now. You couldn't see it from here. But somehow Light knew. Any second now Aizawa would get the phone call…

"Ryuzaki, you've just brought up an interesting point. It never occurred to me that-…Oh hold on a second, Yumi's calling me." Aizawa took out his cellphone and held it up to his ear. "Hey Sweety. What's up-

But something interupted him on the other end of the line. Something was wrong. Something was horrific. You could tell just by the shocked expression on his face. "No Yumi. Don't hang up! Don't. Don't hang the phone-… Yumi? Yumi!?!"

He closed his cellphone, didn't say a word and rushed out in a hurry.

"Aizawa!?! Where you going man?!?! What happened!? I'm coming with you man! There's no way you're going at it alone!" Kenzo shouted. He disapeared through the door along with the other people in the room.

Light was the only one left. The room was deserted, and he stood up, to see some papers had been knocked over and were scattered on the floor. Instead of picking them up, he sat in the chair placed infront of the screen and watched.

The next image on the news was of police cars surrounding a house. A house that was fairly similar to Aizawa's…Nevertheless, you could barely tell in the dark with red and blue lights flashing at it.

"We just had a reporting that a woman had…

But instead of listening to the voice on the TV. Light laughed. Light laughed for what seemed like a very long time.

His plan had just began, and he had front row seats…

* * *

**Hoped you like it. Review if you want me to continue this story!!!**


End file.
